Examples of carrying aids for containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,838; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,481; U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,433; U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,720; U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,103; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,197. Examples of carrying aids with auxiliary braces are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,875; U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,458; U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,981; U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,698; U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,700; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,563. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.